Height
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Di antara sekian banyak hal yang bisa membuat menarik pelatuk kebencian seseorang, ketinggian adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai Uzumaki Naruto. [WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Height**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

_**A/N: **__this idea pop in my mind when I saw the EXO's leaders height difference. Some pics of them were so adorable, really._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Di antara sekian banyak hal yang bisa membuat menarik pelatuk kebencian seseorang, ketinggian adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu tidak pernah menyukai ketinggian—bukan hanya karena ketinggian selalu membuatnya takut, tapi juga karena ketinggian selalu membuatnya tidak percaya diri.

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas olok-olok yang dilemparkan teman-teman semasa SD-nya ketika ia menolak ajakan mereka memanjat pohon yang ada di taman sekolah. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana keras usahanya menahan diri untuk tetap menjaga kesadaran saat ia diseret teman-teman SMP-nya untuk menaiki wahana-wahana mengerikan di taman hiburan ketika mereka menghabiskan libur bersama.

Kebenciannya terhadap ketinggian tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya hanya memiliki tinggi seratus enam puluh delapan sentimeter sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa malu, karena untuk ukuran seorang lelaki seumurannya, tubuhnya tergolong pendek. Selain fakta tadi, wajahnya yang sama sekali belum menunjukkan tingkat kedewasaan—lihat saja pipinya yang masih _chubby_—membuat orang-orang memperlakukannya seperti memperlakukan seorang anak yang masih di bawah umur.

Naruto tahu kalau ia tidak seharusnya merasa marah dengan perlakuan yang mereka tunjukkan, tapi ia juga tidak menyukai perlakuan yang ia terima.

Pemilik rambut pirang itu selalu berusaha keras menahan kekesalan ketika penjaga perpustakaan menunjukkan letak bangku kecil ataupun tangga yang biasa digunakan untuk meraih rak yang tinggi ketika ia kesulitan meraih buku yang ingin ia baca.

Ia harus mengepalkan tangan agar tidak melemparkan bogem mentah kepada beberapa siswa SMA yang tidak membiarkannya duduk ketika ia naik bus karena menurut mereka, _"Anak SMP sepertimu seharusnya membiarkan senior-seniormu seperti kami untuk duduk dengan nyaman"._

Tidak hanya itu, ia juga tidak pernah lupa untuk menarik napas panjang demi meredakan emosi ketika ia mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari pengunjung kafe tempatnya bekerja saat mereka mengomentari tindakan pemilik kafe yang memperbolehkan 'anak di bawah umur' sepertinya bekerja.

Dan dari sekian banyak hal terkait ketinggian yang ia benci, Uchiha Sasuke mungkin menjadi alasan paling utama karena lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa dilepaskan dari kata 'ketinggian'.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto, Sasuke pada kenyataannya sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah serius dengan ketinggian. Ia tidak pernah takut untuk naik ke atap rumahnya hanya karena ingin melihat langit dengan lebih jelas. Ia tidak pernah ragu menaiki semua wahana menakutkan di taman hiburan karena menurutnya itu sangat menyenangkan. Dan yang paling penting, Sasuke tidak perlu menggunakan alat bantu apapun untuk meraih buku di rak perpustakaan.

Dengan tinggi badan yang mencapai seratus delapan puluh lima sentimeter, Sasuke tentu tidak punya alasan untuk merasa takut pada ketinggian.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, membuat Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya mengerutkan dahi. Ia memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri ke _white board _dan mencatat materi yang sedang dijelaskan dosennya. Seperti biasa, ia tetap duduk di bangkunya dan memastikan kalau ia sudah membuat catatan lengkap terkait perkuliahan yang baru saja berakhir. Ia tidak mau ada hal penting yang terlewat karena itu artinya ia harus meminta bantuan teman sekelasnya. Uzumaki Naruto sudah terbiasa mandiri sehingga ia tidak suka merepotkan orang lain.

"Kali ini apa yang terjadi padamu, huh?" tanya Gaara ketika mereka sudah duduk di salah satu meja kafetaria. Mereka punya dua jam kosong yang bisa digunakan untuk istirahat sebelum kembali mengikuti kelas selanjutnya.

Naruto membuka tutup _cup_ ramen instan yang ia beli dan mengaduk makan siangnya perlahan. Setelah memastikan bumbu ramennya teraduk sempurna, ia mulai menikmati makanan favoritnya itu.

Gaara menghela napas panjang dan ikut menikmati bento yang disiapkan Temari, kakak tertuanya. Tidak perlu otak jenius untuk mengetahui jika seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik karena pemilik kulit _tan _itu bukan orang yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik. Naruto akan tertawa ketika senang, menahan tangis ketika sedih, menggembungkan pipi ketika kesal, dan dari helaan napas yang tidak sengaja ia dengar, Gaara yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya satu ini.

"Aku benci ketinggian."

Celetukan kesal yang baru saja terlontar membuat sang Sabaku mengerutkan dahi. Ini bukan kali pertama Naruto mengatakan fakta yang hampir diketahui semua temannya dan tiap kali ia mengatakan kebenciannya itu, selalu ada hal yang terjadi terkait dengan hal yang tidak ia sukai tadi.

"Apa Kiba menggodamu lagi? Atau Lee dan Sakura menyeretmu ke taman hiburan di kencan mereka hari Minggu kemarin?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari makan siangnya.

"Sasuke mengajakku bertemu teman-temannya di pub akhir pekan kemarin."

Gaara menatap pemuda yang terlihat kembali mengaduk ramennya, kali ini dengan kedua mata menyipit sebal. Ia mengerutkan dahi karena ia tahu ceritanya tidak akan berakhir di sini.

"Staf keamanan yang berjaga di pintu masuk melarangku masuk hanya karena aku satu kepala lebih pendek dari mereka. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak menjemputku keluar dan meyakinkan dua lelaki bertubuh kekar itu, mereka pasti sudah menendangku menjauh."

_ Ah._

Pemuda berambut merah yang duduk berhadapan dengan sang Uzumaki berusaha keras menahan tawa yang sudah hampir meledak. Ia berdehem pelan, berusaha menenangkan diri ketika Naruto melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, Naru, tapi kurasa wajar mereka bersikap seperti itu. Kau ingat kejadian di kafe yang kita kunjungi tempo hari?"

Kali ini erangan kesal meluncur dari bibir sang Uzumaki. Naruto tentu masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan kendali itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasa kesal ketika telinganya menangkap ucapan pelayan yang datang membawakan minuman pesananya?

_"Kau yakin ini pesananmu? Remaja muda sepertimu tidak seharusnya mengonsumsi kopi hitam."_

Kalau saja Gaara tidak 'membantunya' dengan mengatakan bahwa dia yang memesan minuman itu, Naruto yakin ia pasti sudah meminta pelayan tadi untuk berhenti mengomentari pelanggan dan mengurus urusannya sendiri.

Naruto mendorong _cup_ ramennya dan bersandar ke punggung kursi. Gaara yang melihat gestur sang lawan bicara ikut menjauhkan bento dari jangkauannya.

"Apalagi yang terjadi? Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak percaya diri karena semua orang yang dikenalkan Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi darimu," tebak pemuda berambut merah itu sebelum dibalas dengan gembungan pipi.

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat respon yang ia terima. Bagaimana bisa Naruto merasa kesal karena tinggi badan yang dimiliki teman-teman Sasuke? Tentu saja mereka memiliki tubuh yang menjulang karena bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi atlit basket jika tidak memiliki tinggi badan yang ideal?

"Semuanya tidak berhenti di situ, Gaara," protes Naruto yang menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya. "Sasuke juga sudah membuatku menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya."

"Huh?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Apa yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai kau menuduhnya seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak menuduhnya. Dia benar-benar melakukan itu," Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipi. "Dia berdiri di hadapanku saat aku sedang duduk di sebuah _stool."_

Gaara mengerutkan dahi, sama sekali tidak menangkap masalah dari perkataan terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut lawan bicaranya.

"Lalu?"

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN 'LALU'?"

Gaara mengerjapkan mata, bingung dengan pertanyaan bernada cukup tinggi yang dilontarkan padanya. Setelah memastikan kalau ia memang tidak menanyakan hal yang salah, ia bersiap kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Bukankah kau berkata kalau kau tidak punya waktu istirahat siang hari ini?"

Napas sang Uzumaki terhenti selama beberapa detik dan tubuhnya membeku ketika suara bernada datar itu sampai ke telinganya. Dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, ia menolehkan kepala untuk memastikan kalau perkiraannya tidak salah dan ketika sosok Sasuke tertangkap matanya, secara tidak sadar ia memekik terkejut.

Kali ini Gaara mendengus geli. Melihat bagaimana terkejutnya Naruto dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Sasuke sangat menggelikan. Tanpa ragu ia memberikan isyarat agar putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu ikut bergabung dan Sasuke segera menerima ajakan itu dengan duduk di kursi kosong yang ada tempat di samping kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, _Teme? _Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kalau hari ini kau ada latihan sampai larut?"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan meraih _cup _ramen yang dikonsumsi Naruto sebelum melemparkannya ke tempat sampah terdekat tanpa menanggapi teriakan protes yang diserukan pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

"Pelatih membatalkan jadwal karena dia harus menghadiri _meeting. _Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Sasuke menatap pemuda yang duduk berseberangan dengannya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Gaara mengalihkan tatapan dari sang Uchiha ke arah sahabatnya yang terlihat menggelengkan kepala, memberikan tanda agar ia tidak memberitahukan apa yang sedang mereka bahas beberapa menit yang lalu.

Bersahabat dengan Sabaku no Gaara selama empat tahun membuat Naruto bisa membaca semua gestur yang ditunjukkan si pemuda berkulit putih dan seringai yang ditujukan pemuda itu padanya sama sekali bukan tanda yang baik.

"Dia menceritakan pertemuannya dengan teman-temanmu di pub, tapi ceritanya terputus," papar Gaara tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Dia memberitahuku kejadian dimana kau mempermalukannya di depan teman-temanmu."

Naruto menepuk dahinya mendengar penjabaran Gaara. Ia mengerang pelan ketika tatapannya beradu dengan tatapan sepasang mata beriris oniks milik Sasuke. Kalau saja mereka tidak sedang berada di tempat umum, ia tidak akan ragu untuk bangun dari duduknya dan bersembunyi di bawah meja untuk menghindari kekasihnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai-sampai dia merasa malu di depan teman-temanmu, _niisan?" _tanya Gaara pada lelaki yang berusia tiga tahun diatasnya itu.

Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi di pub. Tidak banyak yang terjadi, tapi sejujurnya ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai kekasih mungilnya ini merasa dipermalukan.

"Naruto memberitahuku kalau kau berdiri di hadapannya sementara dia duduk di _stool _dan teman-temanmu menertawakannya,_" _Gaara tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan petunjuk kepada sang Uchiha.

Sasuke terlihat mengerutkan dahi selama beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan tawa pelan ketika ia mengingat hal yang dimaksud Gaara. Apa yang terjadi saat itu memang terlalu menggemaskan hingga membuat teman-temannya, bahkan Neji yang terkenal sebagai seorang pemain tanpa ekspresi, tertawa lepas.

"Kau juga menertawakanku, _Teme?"_

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menggelengkan kepala mendengar nada kesal yang digunakan sang Uzumaki. Ia mengacak rambut pirang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu sebelum membalas tatapan sepasang mata beriris hijau yang sejak tadi melemparkan sorot penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau apa yang kulakukan itu akan membuatnya merasa malu," papar Sasuke tenang. "Niatku hanya ingin merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, tapi teman-temanku tertawa karena pemandangan kami saat itu membuat mereka iri."

"Apa yang membuat mereka iri, huh? Mereka tidak mungkin iri dengan apa yang mereka lihat, berengsek! Hal terakhir yang ingin kudengar di pertemuan itu adalah tertawaan mereka karena tinggi badanku."

Kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi tidak suka.

Putra Uchiha Mikoto itu tahu bagaimana bencinya Naruto dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan ketinggian dan ia tahu pemuda pirang itu menolaknya pertama kali karena selisih tinggi badan mereka yang lebih dari tujuh belas sentimeter.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyalahkan ketakutan yang dimiliki Naruto, tapi kadang ia ingin pemilik mata beriris biru itu menutup telinga rapat-rapat dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang orang-orang katakan terkait keadaan fisiknya. Kadang ia ingin Naruto menyadari kalau apa yang dia miliki, baik tubuh mungil ataupun wajah awet mudanya, sama sekali bukan hal yang buruk. Kadang ia ingin Naruto mengerti bahwa sejak awal ia malah menyukai sang Uzumaki karena hal yang ia benci.

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan menumpuk dua buku tebal yang ada di atas meja, sementara Gaara mengerutkan dahi, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan atlit di hadapannya. Penyandang marga Sabaku itu bangun dari duduknya ketika Sasuke membalikkan posisi kursi yang ditempati sang kekasih sehingga membuat mereka saling berhadapan dengan Naruto yang kini mendongakkan kepala untuk membalas tatapannya.

Naruto dengan refleks melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher Sasuke dan memekik terkejut ketika lelaki itu berlutut di hadapannya dan melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya, mengangkat sekaligus memindahkan tubuhnya dari kursi ke atas tumpukan buku di permukaan meja. Ia menatap lurus sepasang mata beriris gelap yang kini ada tepat di hadapannya, berusaha membaca apa yang ada di kepala sang kekasih sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepala ketika telingannya menangkap suara tawa sang sahabat.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau sangat marah, Naru," tutur Gaara setelah berhasil menenangkan diri. Ia masih takjub karena Sasuke berhasil menyingkirkan selisih tujuh belas sentimeter di antara dirinya dan Naruto—dengan memposisikan pemuda pirang itu untuk duduk di atas meja yang ditambah dengan tumpukan dua buah buku.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan mengalihkan pandangan ke sosok yang masih berdiri di hadapannya sebelum menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi—posisinya saat ini hampir sama dengan posisinya ketika di pub tempo hari. Dengan panik ia menarik kedua lengannya dan mendorong bahu Sasuke, berusaha turun dari posisi duduknya sekarang. Ia merengek pelan saat kedua lengan Sasuke malah makin melingkar erat di pinggangnya dan gerakan protesnya terhenti saat atlit muda itu mengambil satu langkah maju sehingga mereka benar-benar berada dalam posisi berhadapan—dengan tinggi badan yang setara.

"Aku minta maaf kalau apa yang kulakukan saat itu sudah membuatmu malu dan respon teman-temanku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang memiliki niat buruk, _Dobe."_

Naruto menundukkan kepala saat menyadari pandangan dari mahasiswa lain yang kini tertuju ke arah mereka. Sejak Sasuke duduk satu meja dengannya, ia tahu kalau beberapa pasang mata terus mengintai mereka bertiga, tapi apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang membuat hampir semua orang yang ada di kafetaria memfokuskan pandangan pada mereka—dan itu membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Sasuke menarik sebelah lengan dan mengangkat dagu Naruto agar pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Jangan tatap mereka secara langsung, tapi perhatian baik-baik dari ujung matamu. Perhatikan bagaimana mereka iri dengan apa yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang."

Dengan ragu Naruto menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan dari sudut matanya ia mulai memperhatikan orang-orang yang masih menatap mereka. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas, ia bisa melihat bagaimana beberapa gadis melemparkan tatapan iri seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, beberapa lelaki juga terlihat menghela napas sebagai tanggapan atas apa yang sedang mereka saksikan (ia masih ingat ucapan Gaara yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bukanlah satu-satunya pemuda yang memiliki perasaan lebih padanya). Naruto terus memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya sampai akhirnya ia menatap sang sahabat yang terlihat mengulaskan senyum ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang teman-temanku katakan ketika kami bertemu keesokan paginya setelah pertemuan kita di pub?"

Naruto menatap lelaki yang baru ia sadari tengah berdiri di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka. Ia meremas bagian bahu t-shirt yang dikenakan sang Uchiha ketika jarak di antara mereka semakin berkurang.

"Mereka berkata kalau aku sangat beruntung karena memiliki kekasih sepertimu yang, menurut mereka, bisa kusimpan di dalam sakuku."

Naruto tahu seharusnya ia marah mendengar penuturan Sasuke karena secara tidak langsung teman-teman dari kekasihnya ini mengatakan kalau ia memiliki ukuran yang mungil, tapi otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik sekarang. Tidak ketika jarak di antara dirinya dan sang Uchiha yang entah kenapa makin menipis di setiap detiknya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai ketinggian, tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

Naruto melepaskan t-shirt Sasuke dari tangannya dan memilih untuk kembali melingkarkankan bagian tubuhnya itu ke leher sang lawan bicara.

"Kau bisa membenci ketinggian sesuka hatimu, tapi kau harus tahu kalau tinggi badan yang kumiliki tidak akan membuatku merasa bersalah."

Gembungan pipi yang dibuat sang Uzumaki berhasil membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan. Ia kembali mengambil satu langkah maju, membiarkan kaki bagian atasnya bersentuhan dengan tepi meja.

"Apapun yang mereka katakan tentang apa yang kau miliki, apapun perlakuan yang kau dapatkan dari mereka, apapun yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, semua itu tidak seharusnya kau tanggapi."

Si pemuda berambut pirang mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali ketika Sasuke memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan semburat merah yang muncul ketika wajahnya terasa panas saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan atlit di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan?"

Naruto membulatkan mata ketika Sasuke mengulangi tindakannya.

"Aku menyukaimu bukan hanya karena penampilan fisik, kau tahu itu kan?"

Naruto memejamkan mata dan meremas rambut _raven _kekasihnya ketika lelaki itu, untuk yang ketiga kali, mempertemukan bibir mereka—kali ini dalam sebuah ciuman yang berlangsung sedikit lebih lama.

"Aku mengagumimu karena kau adalah dirimu, kau tahu itu kan?"

Sebesar apapun keinginan Sasuke untuk terus mempertontonkan hubungan khususnya dengan Naruto, ia harus bisa menahan diri karena tindakannya bisa jadi malah membuat pemuda pirang di depannya mendapatkan masalah karena melanggar peraturan. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepala, menunjukkan seringai khas Uchiha yang secara tidak langsung memberikan peringatan kepada semua orang yang berniat mendekati kekasih mungilnya.

Putra tunggal keluarga Uzumaki yang sempat kehilangan kata-kata kembali bersuara saat Sasuke tanpa ragu menggendongnya ala _bridal style _tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

_"W-what the—TEME!"_

"Dia tidak akan masuk ke kelas siangnya hari ini, tolong sampaikan salamku kepada Hatake _sensei."_

Gaara mengulaskan seringai dan mengacungkan ibu jari. Ia memasukkan beberapa barang milik Naruto ke dalam ransel sebelum menyodorkan benda itu kepada sang Uchiha.

Kalau ada yang pantas mendapatkan kata 'terima kasih' dari pasangan kekasih yang baru saja meninggalkan kafetaria, orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dosen kelas siangnya hari ini; Hatake Kakashi. Gaara sebelumnya tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dosennya itu merupakan senior dari Sasuke di salah satu klub basket.

Pertemuan mereka bertiga memang benar-benar karena kebetulan; Gaara dan Naruto sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pergi ke gymnasium sore itu, kalau saja salah satu teman mereka tidak meminta tolong untuk mengambilkan bola basket milik kelas mereka yang tertinggal di sana.

Rencana mereka untuk pergi mengambil benda itu dan bergegas pulang terpaksa diurungkan ketika keduanya menyaksikan langsung pertandingan basket _one on one _antara Kakashi dan Sasuke. Gaara tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dosen yang selalu membaca buku saku aneh itu ternyata memiliki kemampuan olah raga diatas rata-rata. Dari pertemuan itulah mereka saling mengenal dan dari rutinitas atlit itu berlatih melawan Kakashi, mereka kemudian memiliki jadwal bertemu yang rutin setiap minggunya.

Walaupun suara Sasuke yang sampai ke telinganya terdengar samar, ia menyetujui penuturan pemilik rambut _raven _itu mengenai keraguan Naruto untuk menerima pernyataan cintanya karena selisih tinggi badan mereka. Jangan salah, Naruto memang bukan orang yang memiliki rasa rendah diri, tapi itu juga tidak berarti kalau perkataan orang-orang tidak mengganggu pikirannya.

Putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu pada akhirnya harus melakukan kebohongan yang benar-benar memalukan demi menyadarkan pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu—dengan cara mengikuti cara main Sasuke yang meminta agar mereka berpura-pura memiliki kedekatan yang lebih. Gaara bersumpah bahwa kalau bukan karena kekesalannya terhadap ketakutan tidak masuk akal yang dimiliki Naruto, ia tidak mungkin mau melakukan hal yang jelas-jelas menghambat proses pendekatan yang saat itu sedang ia jalani dengan salah satu mahasiswi dari jurusan seni.

Walaupun ia harus melakukan hal canggung semacam itu, hasil akhir yang ia dapatkan pada akhirnya membuat adik dari Sabaku no Temari itu mengulaskan senyum. Baginya Naruto akan benar-benar pantas mendapatkan panggilan _'Dobe' _jika ia masih tidak bisa membuka mata bahwa tidak ada yang salah dari perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap sang Uchiha.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala, memasukkan kotak bento miliknya ke dalam tas dan melangkah keluar dari kafetaria, mengacuhkan pandangan beberapa mahasiswa yang tertuju ke arahnya karena hal yang diperlihatkan dua temannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dengan sebelah tangan menggaruk bagian tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, berusaha memikirkan alasan yang bisa ia berikan kepada dosen yang ia yakini sudah ada di dalam kelas walaupun waktu perkuliahan baru akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi.

Kakashi dan kebiasaannya datang lebih awal di setiap kelas yang dia ajar.

"Ah, _konichiwa, _Sabaku-_san."_

_ "Konichiwa," _pemuda berambut merah itu membungkukkan tubuh beberapa detik sebelum melangkah memasuki ruangan kelas yang baru diisi beberapa mahasiswa.

"Hm? Kau tidak bersama Uzumaki-_san?"_

"Ah," Gaara menempati kursi yang ada di barisan paling depan dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. "Uh... Uchiha Sasuke menitipkan salam untukmu?"

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar balasan yang lebih terdengar sebagai pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut mahasiswanya. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan mendengus geli ketika menyadari apa yang berusaha disampaikan sang Sabaku.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah karena sudah memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Sasuke sepertinya tidak bosan untuk terus menempel pada Naruto," ungkapnya sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya; membaca buku saku bersampul yang tidak pernah jauh dari jangkauannya. "Lama-kelamaan kurasa dia akan benar-benar memasukkan Naruto ke dalam sakunya dan membawa pemuda pirang itu kemanapun dia pergi."

Komentar lelaki berambut keperakan itu sukses membuat Gaara ikut mendengus geli. Posisi kelas yang berada di lantai tiga dan posisi duduk yang tak jauh dari jendela membuat sepasang mata beriris hijau muliknya bisa melihat dua pemuda yang sedang melangkah menuju pintu gerbang kampus.

_Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini pun perbedaan tinggi badan mereka masih jelas terlihat._

Gaara mengulaskan senyum. Ia menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah lengan dan mengerutkan dahi ketika objek perhatiannya menghentikan langkah. Dari gestur tangan yang dilakukan Naruto, ia bisa menebak kalau pemuda itu sedang mengomeli kekasihnya karena sudah memaksanya pergi.

Mahasiswa semester akhir itu menggelengkan kepala dan kembali mendengus geli sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Kakashi yang sudah memulai perkuliahan— Ia tidak akan membiarkan pemandangan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang mengangkat tubuh Uzumaki Naruto dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman hangat mengganggu konsentrasiya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_asdfghjkl #$%^&! Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan _oneshot _ini setelah perjuangan sekian lama, huff~ Saya tidak akan membuat bagian _notes_ _fic _ini lebih panjang, jadi... _review? _^^


End file.
